1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a direct type liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus is a thin and lightweight image display apparatus. Recently, liquid crystal display apparatuses are becoming mainstream in the market of flat panel display apparatuses.
The liquid crystal display apparatuses are classified into an edge type display apparatus and a direct type display apparatus depending on the arrangement of a light source module. An edge type display apparatus is a liquid crystal display apparatus with a light source module disposed in a side surface of a liquid crystal panel. A direct type display apparatus is a liquid crystal display apparatus with a light source module disposed in the rear of the liquid crystal panel. In a direct type display apparatus, it is easier to keep the screen brightness uniform than in an edge type display apparatus because light source packages, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are uniformly provided in the rear of the liquid crystal panel.
Accordingly, there is a growing tendency that liquid crystal display apparatuses are designed as direct type display apparatuses. There is also a trend to gradually make the display apparatuses slimmer.